


Adjustment

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra struggles to comes to terms with accepting who is she and what's happening to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> With the second Flarrow crossover airing in just two days and serving as a springboard for Legends of Tomorrow, I thought I'd try my hand are writing Love Birds (yes, that is their ship name)! From what we've seen in the promos and trailers that have been released, Kendra and Carter's dynamic looks really interesting, so I decided to go for it!
> 
> Basically, I just took what Ciara and Falk said in this interview https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKC9jgKQ7u0 (3:58-5:12) and mashed it all into one fic! Love what Ciara said about "having wings come out of your back is a pretty traumatic experience"!
> 
> For Carter, well, we haven't seen him in any episodes so far, so I basically just made him the most CW guy to ever CW (think all of the guys in The Vampire Diaries mashed into one). XD
> 
> This is set sometime after Savage breaks into Oliver and Felicity's loft, Carter tells Kendra all about her, and Kendra finds out about Cisco during The Flash 2x08, "Legends of Today".
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :D Can't wait to watch the crossover!!!

Savage had already broke into Oliver and Felicity's loft so Kendra and Carter were hiding out at Laurel’s house. Thea had agreed to crash with John and Lyla for a few days while things sorted themselves out. Kendra’s world was quickly turning upside down. It was too much to take at once. Never did she think that she’d be involved in something as crazy as this. It’s like she was living in one of those fantasy novels she used to read as a teen, but she wasn’t the princess going to balls and marrying the prince. She was the prisoner being held captive in a dungeon somewhere. She took a shower to try and clear her thoughts, but nothing was going to wake her up from this horrible nightmare. When she got out, she put on a robe and dried her hair. She didn’t know what drove her to do it, but when she finished, she took her arms out of the robe and spread her wings. … _Her_ wings… She didn’t think it was possible for a human being to even have them. _Was_ she even human? Was she something else entirely? She studied them closely in the mirror. They were huge…and scary. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to them.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Carter asked, standing in the doorway.

Kendra immediately retracted her wings.

“You could’ve knocked,” she said, pulling her robe up.

“Trust me,” he said with a smug grin, “I’ve seen more.”

“I’m sure you have,” Kendra said, tying the robe, “but until I remember everything, you get nothing.”

“That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?” Carter asked.

“‘Unfair’?” Kendra asked. “You want to talk unfair? How about finding out that you’re a reincarnated Egyptian priestess who’s being hunted by an immortal evil dictator whose only goal besides conquering the world is getting your head on a stake?!?”

“Not just _your_ head,” Carter said. “Mine, too.”

“That makes me feel so much better,” Kendra said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

“What I mean _is_ ,” Carter said, gently grabbing her forearms, “you don't have to go through this alone. We're in this together...for..."

“For eternity,” Kendra said, finishing his sentence. “Yeah, I've heard.”

She pulled her arms out of Carter's grasp.

“You're definitely not the Chay-Ara I knew,” Carter said, looking deeply into Kendra's eyes.

“Yeah, well, she died,” Kendra said. “I may have her body and her...freakish wings...but I'm not her.”

Kendra shoved her way past Carter and made her way into the living room. Carter followed.

“What are you gonna tell him?” Carter asked.

“Tell who?” Kendra asked.

“The guy with the long hair,” Carter said, “incessant pop culture references, and...what does he call them…vibes?"

“Cisco?” Kendra asked. “What about him?”

“What are you going to tell him...when it all starts coming back to you?” Carter asked.

Kendra stopped in front of the couch and faced Carter. She didn't like where this was going.

“You know, Carter,” Kendra said, “not every relationship is some...passionate, eternal love, okay? He's just the guy I’m with right now and he's cute and super funny and really smart. And if I can deal with being... _this_ , then I can deal with him being a metahuman. What I can't deal with is you being a crazy, jealous ex-boyfriend who doesn't care about me or my happiness.”

“Kendra, what are you talking about?” Carter asked. “That's all I care about.”

He reached for her arms once again. She pulled away.

“I just know that...you're happiest with me,” he continued. “No amount of time is gonna change that.”

“Yeah, well, we'll see,” Kendra said and started heading toward the guest room.

“You will,” Carter said, looking longingly after her.


End file.
